


3am at Denny's, That the Best You Could Do?

by cakesnake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Some comedy, Theo and Philip are terrible at lies, my ot3, philip is terrible at proposing, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakesnake/pseuds/cakesnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Premeditation gets you nowhere if you don't know where to start. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>A guide on how to charm your girlfriend into forgetting you proposed at the worst time in the worst place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am at Denny's, That the Best You Could Do?

It wasn't meant to happen like this. Philip had been figuring out, for months now, the best way to propose to Theodosia. Not at a family dinner, she hated picnics, she would hate it if it were somewhere public. And that was how Philip ended up proposing at the counter of Denny's at 3am in front of two very tired unimpressed employees, to his very tired, hungry and confused girlfriend.

"What did you just say to me?" She asked.

"I asked if you wanted it marinaded?" He tried, back-pedalling, and badly.

"You just asked me to marry you. Holy shit."

"Maybe. I might have. It only counts if you say yes. If you say no, we should just forget the whole thing-"

"Let me get my food and I'll think about it, okay, Lover-Boy?"

He mumbled and nodded.

Theo ordered her food and sat down with him. "Is this premeditated or a spur of the moment thing?"

"I've been thinking about it for months." He responded pulling a ring box out of his coat pocket and handing it to her. Inside was a plain silver band (she had once told him the she preferred silver over gold in jewellery). She looked at it for a while.

"Why here?"

"It's taken a while for me to work up the courage, and it just kind of popped out."

"Christ. Umm-"

He took back the ring box and started fiddling with the band. "If you don't want to, we don't have to get married, you don't need to feel pressured to say yes, I'm not going to break up with you if you don't, I love you and if marriage isn't a part of your grand plan, it isn't in mine."

She looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes, a smile at her lips.

"Well now I have to marry you." She said grinning.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

And suddenly he was grinning, and he wanted to proclaim it to the world: Theodosia Burr, His Fiancé. He pressed his lips to hers in earnest and slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand. And momentarily he forgot it was three in the morning, and that they were waiting for food at Denny's.

 

* * *

 

 "So how did this happen?" Asked Aaron Burr to take away from Alexander's attempts to get a rise out of him, Laurens at his elbow, Eliza shaking her head beside them.

They looked at each other.

"A picnic-"

"We were stargazing-" They started.

Aaron looked at them curiously. "Conflicting stories. Lies. Do you concur, Hamilton?"

"I surely do, Burr." Replied Alexander.

"Well the picnic was at night, and we were stargazing- and for gods sake, Philip can we just admit our shame?"

He looked up, looking to the world like a kicked puppy. "I proposed at 3am at Denny's during an all-nighter cram session."

And if there was something all four parents could agree on, it was that that was possibly the most amusing proposal they had ever heard of.


End file.
